A customer logging in a specific website that provides services or offers goods for sale, passes through a sequence of stations together defining a process. That process, referred to hereinafter as a web interaction process (WIP) is to be executed in a specific order while selecting a succession of screen elements in order to achieve a desired end. US patent application 2010/0070849 A1 to Sadan and Glatt, discloses a method for processing a web page and extracting information therefrom in order to reconstruct the web page on a cellular web system.